Anger Will Be Your Enemy
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Losing to Ganondorf, Emi loses herself in anger, but can Shulk help? ShulkxOc


**Super Smash Brothers does not belong to me. The series belong to Nintendo. I only own my Oc! Please support the official release!**

* * *

Emi let out a loud battle cry as she slashed away wooden dummies and panted, sweat soaking her skin from hours of training. She looked around the many wooden dummies she took down and felt angry, brushing some of her light brown hair from her emerald green eyes.

"Dammit...still not good enough!" she growled under her breath, gritting her teeth in frustration.

She then pressed a button on the wall and new wooden dummies appeared. Letting out another battle cry, she did her sword spin attack in a straight line and taking down the dummies in her way. Emi has been training harder than she usually did after her terrible defeat to Ganondorf, her arch-rival and most hated fighter in the Smash Tournament. From the beginning when they crossed battles, the Gerudo man would always taunt her, telling her she would never have the guts to beat him, and sadly he was right. However, that didn't let her get herself down and she swore that she would defeat him someday. The thoughts of the man got her blood boiling and released fire from the slash marks on the dummies she took down, burning them to ashes.

Before she could go for the next row, she was stopped by a familiar blue slash in front of her. She glared at her left to see the Mando blade-weilding fighter looking right at her as a way to tell her to stop what she was doing.

"For the love of...Shulk, I told YOU that I don't need your help! I can do this training by myself!" Emi spat at him, knocking his blade away from her with hers.

Withdrawing his blade, Shulk said, "I know you're still bummed out about your defeat with Ganondorf, but that doesn't mean you have to push yourself past your limits! Rosalina and Lucina are terribly worried about you and your health! They even told me that there were times you fell unconscious for a day or two and, as your friend, I am telling you to stop right now and take it easy!"

The young swordswoman scoffed. "Ha! You expect me to let Ganondorf see me as a weakling? Is that what everyone thinks I am since that battle?!"

Shulk was taken aback from that, but stood his ground. "No one is saying that. Everyone is just worried about you, that's all. Look, we all know you're doing your best to improve, but pushing yourself like this is not the best solution. Why can't you let me and the others help?"

"Because..." Then she fell silent and then, out of sheer anger, she struck her sword to the ground. "Because I don't want to hurt anyone cause of my anger...You know damn well how powerful my fire can get when I get mad."

Shulk fell silent after that cause he knew what she meant. When she started training, she was letting her friends and fellow fighters help her, but then one day changed the girl everyone said was honorable and friendly. She and a friend were fighting, the friend acting as Ganondorf as a motivator, but that got out of hand when her anger got the best of her and got her friend hurt in the process. Shulk rolled up the left sleeve of his jacket and looked at the bandages covering his hand up to almost a couple inches from his elbow. He was the one who got hurt.

After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, the blonde broke the silence, saying, "Emi, I don't blame you for what happened and I'm not mad at you for it, but that doesn't mean you have to shut everyone, including me, out."

Emi shook her head. "You don't understand, Shulk. What if I lose by Ganondorf again? What if everyone thinks bad of me from the way I acted? I know I'm trying so hard to control my anger, but I...I..." She started to tremble and doing her best not to let out tears she held back for the past couple weeks. "I just don't want to hurt anyone like I did with you, Shulk, and I still can't forgive myself for what I did to you...Master Hand invited me to this tournament so it could help me control it, but I don't know anymore..."

"...Battle me, Emiko!"

The girl looked at him with shock and was taken aback when she saw how serious he looked as he had his Mando blade out again. "W-What?" she asked.

"You can't do this alone and I'm gonna help you wither you like it or not." He looked away a bit. "I just...don't want to see you push yourself like this. I hate it...It's like you're another person and..." He then looked at her with determination in his eyes. "...I want the Emi I know back!"

Emi hesitated for a moment before she knew she can't run away from everyone forever. She took her sword and said, "Alright then, Shulk."

The two began to clash swords and the battle already started to heat up. Emi felt the anger welling up again, but this time she fought with all her spirit to hold it back as she fought Shulk. Shulk managed to try and back slash her, but she dodged in mere seconds before the attack could even touch her, countering it with a trip kick. She then backflipped away from him and then charged towards him.

'It's now or never...' she thought before her sword got engulfed in her fire power.

There was a bright flash of red and white and then all that could be seen was smoke. After a few moments, Shulk and Emi were still standing, both panting hard. They then looked at one another and then something happened that got Shulk a little confused. Emi let out a laugh.

"My God, Shulk. I did it! I controlled my anger...Even when I imagined you as Ganondorf, I got to control it!" Emi roared with laughter out of happiness and relief. "I understand now. It's my anger that got me to lose to him. I lost all sense of my old battle style and let anger control me." She then looked at Shulk. "Thank you...

* * *

"And the winner is...EMIKO!" the announcer announced as the audience in the stadium roared in applause.

Emi smiled, panting as she saw Ganondorf thrown in the air, but caught in a net by one of Smash Corp's helicopters, indicating her victory. The battle was fierce, but again her power controlled her anger. She looked over to Shulk who was in the audience who also smiled at her. She grinned and nodded to him as he did the same.

"EMI, CONGRATULATIONS!" Peach shouted excidedly as she ran over to hug her friend.

Lucina smiled as she and Rosalina joined. "Well done. I knew you could control that anger of yours," she said to Emi.

Nodding, the young brunette said, "Well, I couldn't have done it without Shulk's help."

Rosalina then said, 'Come on, let's get you all patched up. You could use some rest and recoporation after that long battle."

Emi nodded and was taken to the infirmary to be examined by Dr. Mario. She was given some food and water to regain her energy and had some scratches and bruises healed up. After she was excused, she went to go the central garden, and sat on the soft grass underneath an oak tree. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, sighing with content. One victory against Ganondorf was all she needed, so she didn't care now if they fought again and she lost. Just one victory was all that mattered. She never came for the fame and glory, unlike some of the fighters in the tournament. What she seeked in it was for fun and adventure, and boy does she love it. Not to mention meeting new friends like Shulk, Rosalina and the other fighters.

Her train of thought was broken when she felt a presence sit beside her. She smiled. "I figured you'd find me here," she said, her eyes still closed.

Shulk asked, "You feel better now that you won?"

Nodding, Emi said, "Yeah. I told everyone I was sorry for the way I was, so it's all good now. However, though, there's one more person I need to say sorry to." She took out a box and gave it to Shulk. "Here. I made it for you."

Taking a moment to open the box, the blonde's eyes shone with awe at what was contained in the small box. It was the symbol of the Mando made in red with some spots of aqua-green and in the form of a brooch.

Marveling the item, Shulk said, "Emi...this is awesome. Thank you, but..." He looked at her. "You didn't have to."

Emi said, "Well I thought I could make up for what happened by giving you it. I mean, if you don't want it-"

"No no! I do want it! It's just...now I feel that I have to give you something in return, you know?" Shulk spoke.

Shrugging, Emi said, "I don't mind. It'll always make us even, either way. I'll take anything you give me. After all, you always surprise me."

With a smirk, Shulk said, "Well then, how about this to return the favor?"

Before she knew it, his lips was on hers, his hand on her left shoulder. She was about to kiss him back when he pulled away, both of his cheeks burning a light red. She, herself, was blushing a bit more darker than him and was at a loss for words. The moment got so quiet and a bit akward that you could hear a pin hit the floor.

"U-Um, well, I guess I can accept that...," Emi spoke out shyly. "But, um...Shulk?"

Shulk blinked. "Y-Yeah?"

"Kiss me again?"

"Heh, of course."

* * *

**Sorry if Emi didn't turn out ok. I tried so hard to make her likeable and all, so sorry and all! It's late at night and this fic came into my mind after a recent smash match with a friend online got me a bit mad when I lost, so I want to thank my one of my friends for inspiring me to make this fic (ofc I'm not all butthurt that I keep losing to him XD). If you want more ShulkxEmi, there'll be more and I promise to make Emi be a better character. Plus, there'll be more SSB fics in the future, so stay tuned for more to come!**


End file.
